My second life
by Animelover1754
Summary: What happens when you die? Are you a ghost for all eternity or do you go to Heaven or Hell? For me it was none of them. I was murdered. This will sound crazy but I got send to Twilight, being Bella's older sister. But what's more is that I'm falling for Jasper who has a mate, Alice right? If that's true then why is he around me. I'm confused I don't want to be involved in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Own nothing but my OCs .**

**I'm not a big twilight fan but I wanted to giving this a shot since the story I have in mind keeps bugging me from doing my other story.**

**So I do hope you like it.**

* * *

_What happens when you die? Do you wander the earth as a ghost for all eternity or do you go to Heaven or Hell? For me it was none of them. Lady Fate didn't want me to rest in peace after I was murdered, nope I've been giving a second life and for a reason. What's this second life is you ask? Well this second life is something I didn't expect or even thought it was possible._

_I got send to Twilight...Yeah and there's more but first I should tell you a bit about how this happened and myself, well it all started..._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

SMASH!

I threw the clock across the room into the wall.

"Hate that damn alarm clock." I muttered looking at the clock that is now broken but reads 10:30..._Shit! I'm going to have to buy a new alarm clock. _I sighed and got up quickly picking up the clock and the pieces and toss them in the trash.

I then walked over to my dresser taking out a black sweater, red long sleeve shirt and a black skinny jeans a bra and underwear and headed out of my room to the bathroom to take a shower.

After 20 mins in there, I went back to my room going over to my dresser to brush and blow dry my hair, then put a bit perfume on me, placing a necklace on that has a snowflake on it.

As I was doing all this I looking at myself in the mirror, I have blue eyes, long eye lashes and brown hair (Got it from dad) that goes to middle of my back and has a bit wave to it, in away I could pull off of being Bella Swan from Twilight or at least her twin.

I'm 19 years old and graduated from high school last year and taking the this year to think of what I want to do in the future. My parents are fine with it as long as I know what I want to do by the end of the year or they're sending me to my aunt Rose who lives in New York far away from home, where Rose will force me to be her slave- Oops I mean house maid. Yeah my family but my sister Amy hates me because I have problems. I like music, reading, hanging with Lori, singing, drawing and much more. I have a bad memory that I have no control on what I can or can't remember. I always have this "shell" around me, meaning I keep to myself, keep everything bottle up inside and I also have problems with my emotions, I'm a bit gothic but mostly a tomboy, I don't like talking to people much, I'm wise, calm, smart, strange, a bit funny, can be shy, tough fighter and much more.

Oh and before I forget I have something that makes me see things that people don't see and I have told Lori, (and believes me no one else does) and that's auras. Yep that's right I can see what people are feeling expect for mine. It's not very strong but I can't say it's weak either since I can see auras through walls but not to well. When Amy and I was younger, we used to play hide and seek and I always win when I'm the seeker since all I had to do was look for her aura. It wasn't hard to do since she was the only child in the backyard.

I grabbed my purse, my cell and my IPod, shoving the cell in my purse while putting my IPod in my jean pocket. I walked out of my room and to the kitchen grabbing an apple.

"Your up early today." said my little sister Amy when she came in. Amy is 15 years old with shoulder length dark blonde hair and green eyes (got it from mom). She's cheerful, has too much energy, loves girly crap, she's a cheerleader, outgoing, smart, loves music and she's nice. Even though we're different we love each other.

"Yeah got stuff to do." I said sitting on the counter by the sink taking a bite of the apple.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she grabs a granola bar and sits at the table facing me.

"Well Lori is going to pick me up to go to the mall. You want to come?"

"Why are you going to the mall? You can't stand being in crowds or loud places."

Yeah I can't stand them they always made me feel sick get bad headaches and I find it uncomfortable, always has been since I was a baby. And that's because I have to see people's aura, color after color, seeing people's emotions changing one color to another (most of the time there's more then one color in the aura) would make person get a headache.

"That's why I'm asking you if want to come. I can handle it if I'm with people I'm comfortable and you and Lori are the ones." Strange isn't?

"Sorry it's Saturday got cheerleading." she said giving me her sorry look.

"It's fine." I said mentally cursing her stupid practice and her squad. Cheerleaders and I don't get along well with them besides Amy.

_Ding-Dong_

I glanced at the clock on the wall, 11:00. "She's on time." I slide of the counter tossing the core in trash, grabbing my purse, going to the front door opening it for Lori.

Lori Thomas is my best friend 18 years old graduate from high school with me, she has long black hair, brown eyes and is gothic but past that she a cool person to hangout with, she's funny, smart, nice, tough and she's not afraid to say what she's thinks.

"Morning." I said putting my shoes on.

"Morning." she said smiling at me. I noticing that her aura is yellow...I guess that means she happy, I think.

"See you later sis. Tell mom and dad that I'll be home by supper. Not that they care." I muttered that last part to myself and walked out the door, closing it behind me and at that moment I felt like something bad is going to happen but ignored it.

"So did you finish reading the saga?" asked Lori once we're in the car and driving down the road.

"Yeah last night." I said knowing she's talking about the Twilight saga. "I didn't finish Breaking Dawn till 2:00 in the morning." It didn't bother me much though since I love the night, hell I can stay a wake till morning.

"Damn. I got to say it was good. Love the books better than the movies."

"Same. I enjoyed the books but not something I'm going to read a lot thou."

Lori nodded.

"Who do you like?" I asked.

"I'm all for Jacob. You?" Lori smirked seeing her aura change to a clear red don't know what that means but the look on Lori's face has something to do with what's she's thinking about then I don't want to know what's going on her mind most likely naughty thoughts about Jacob. I shivered at that.

"Hmm. I think I have to say Jasper... He's interesting, he pulls my heart in away I never thought possible. He's caring, smart, strong, his past is heartbreaking and most times can't get him out of my head. And the fact that we're close to being the same with emotions, the only difference about it is that I see it and he can feel it. " I stared out the side window.

"Aww. You're finally falling in love." she sang.

"Am not." I rolled my eyes. "He's a made up character and the feeling will disappear within a week it always do." ignoring my heart as it tighten at what I said.

Lori sighed at me knowing she won't win the argument.

30 mins later we got to the mall parking lot and got out of the car. We smirked at each other and headed towards the mall.

"Lets head over to the music store first." I said wanting to some CDs, and maybe one or two movies.

"Sounds good to me."

**7 hours later**

I was having so much fun with Lori making fun of some people, telling guys off, and buying crap that we like and yes bought a damn alarm clock much to Lori's amusement when I told her what happened with the old one. But there was two things that I didn't enjoy one is the fact that the bad feeling that I have ever since I stepped out the house has gotten stronger and hard to ignore. The second thing is that there's a guy I keep seeing everywhere. He has short black hair, violet eyes wearing black pants and a dark blue short sleeve shirt and always watching me like he knows something. I told Lori about this and she just said "Ignore him and he'll go away. Just stay by me." And I did, never leaving her side but it still bothered me.

"It's 5:30 time to go." I said checking my phone wanting to leave the mall and away from the guy.

"Yeah ok." said Lori as I place my cell in my sweater and we left.

Now you would think that nothing will go bad in a parking lot, right? WRONG! We crossed the parking lot to Lori's car, putting our stuff in the backseat then closing the doors and just about to open the front doors we heard a voice.

"I'd stop right there if I were you."

I glance over to Lori who did the same to me and we turned around only to see a hooded person or male (I should say because the person's voice, flat chest, and even thou I couldn't see the face I could see a little beard.) standing behind Lori.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Lori.

"You don't remember me?" the man chuckles and pulls down his hood and we both gasped.

"Nick." was all we could say.

Nick was Lori's ex-boyfriend and boy was he an asshole to her and me mostly to me and there are reasons for that. One: In our second year of high school I caught him cheating on Lori with a cheerleader and he threaten me to not say anything to Lori if I want to avoid any problems but told her anyways and she broke up with him. Two: Before he got with Lori, he use to try to get me to go out with him but I refused but he kept bugging me and try to force himself on me. But lucky for me I took self-defence and kicked his ass. Three: Nick was abusing Lori causing her to have bruises all over her body and she would try and cover them from me but I would see threw it, then she would start to cry telling me she try to break up with him but he refused to let her. And I told her to call the police and they will handle it, she was scared of what would happen if he came near her but I told her that I'd call them and that I can handle myself if he did came around. And that what I did I called the police and they arrested his ass, and it turns out that he was in deep shit with the police but I don't know the details. But now he's back.

"Nice of you girls to remember me." he smirked. I quickly pull out my cell and dial 911 but sadly I realized that my cell die just as I push the call button.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I glared at him seeing aura dark red mixed with muddied red don't know what that means but what I do know is that we're in danger.

"I just broke out of jail two days ago and thought I pay a visit to the two girls who put me in there." he said glancing at me but keeping his eyes on Lori whose shaking badly.

"Stay the hell away from her." I said thinking ways to get help.

"No. You don't get to tell me what to do Violet, I do." he said and pulls out a gun out of his hoodie and it at Lori.

"W-what a-are you going to do?" she stutters out fearing for her live.

"What else to take my revenge." Nick chuckles out.

"Wrong girl Nick." I said and he looks at me. "I'm the one who called the cops on your ass not Lori."

"Vi!" Lori exclaimed also looking at me.

"Really now?" he thought about for a second and slightly nods. "Yeah I believe that. Since you never keep your damn mouth shut."

"Yup." was all I said and threw my cell at his hand that holds the gun causing his gun to move away from Lori. Then I yelled. "Run!"

We ran through the parking lot using cars to cover us.

"Call the police Lori." I whispered to her.

"Shit! I put my purse in the car." she cried.

"Damn...Alright plan B." I stopped behind a green van. "We separate."

"What, are you crazy?" she glares at me though her tears.

"If we separate, he will have no choice but to choose." I quickly glance around before continuing. "Giving one of us the chance to get help."

"But-"

"We don't have many choice here." I said panicking hearing Nick coming. I grabbed her hand moving us through the cars again.

"Al-alright..." she hesitates.

"Good. Be careful and stay between the cars." I said and push her to the left, away from Nick while I ran to the right close to him but not to close.

"Found you." was all I heard before a gunshot lucky for me he missed.

_Damn he saw me. But good that he is tailing me, it will give Lori the chance to find help._

I ran faster through the cars but only to find that I got to a part of the lot that has very little cars there.

"Shit!" I cursed out.

"No where to hide now, bitch." I turned around to see Nick pointing the gun at me. "I'm going to make your death painful."

"Lori is getting help." I said hoping for a chance to escape.

"So I'll come back to deal with her, it'll be easy now that you won't be in the way." and with that he fired the gun twice.

I cried out falling to my knees in pain as I felt the bullets go through my left side.

"My, my, you at you now looking like a weak, scared little girl." he taunts as he walks to me.

"You...bastard..." I panted out as the tears came out of my eyes.

"Now there's no need for those words." and kicked my wound hard making me fall to the right, wrapping my arms around me. The pain grew worse and more blood come out and I was getting lightheaded.

I... don't know what to do. Is this the end for me? If so I hope Lori gets help and puts this bastard away for good.

Nick puts the gun to my head and just about to pull the trigger-

"Stop!" a male voice came from behind Nick.

He turns but I couldn't see well blurry eyes but from what I can make out the guy has black hair and wearing dark clothes. I couldn't hear what was be said so I just closed my eyes waiting for this nightmare to end.

Then I got turned on to my back and I whimpered to tired to do anything else.

"Hush...It'll be over soon than you can go to your new life." said a voice.

_What new life... There's no new life after death._

I thought as I started to slip away.

"You will find out soon enough Violet Winters... no Swan."

Than I blacked out.

* * *

**That's that for the chapter I'll have the second up soon I hope.**

**Please review but please no rude comments I know I'm good with first chapters.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything but my OCs.**

**Thank you for the favorites/follows and the reviews means a lot to me.**

* * *

"...ke up...Wake up...Violet."

I open my eyes and saw that I'm somewhere in the dark with only the moon shining threw the window. I quickly sat up looking around, its seems I'm in a bedroom.

"Good your a wake." a male voice said.

I turned to the voice and saw his aura which is gold and dirty grey color...what does that mean? Anyways he step into the light, I took the chance to look at him and I gasped.

_He's the guy that I kept seeing at the mall. Black hair, violet eyes and dark clothes, yes that is him._

"Oh good you remember me." he smirks.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked but quickly realized, "Wait aren't I suppose to be dead?" and I looked down at my clothes and saw that I'm not in the same clothes that I wore before instead I'm wearing a white tank top and a black shorts.

I lifted up my top just below my bra and I saw...nothing...I mean there's no sign of my blood or being shot no proof of it happening.

"I took your soul and place it that body...your body." he said shoving his hands in his jean pockets. "Look in the mirror."

I got up letting my top fall back down as I walked over to the dresser that has a mirror.

I look like me nothing is different just the same as I did.

"I'm confused..." I turned to him.

"You have been 'living' here since you were born."

"Living here? Where's here?"

"In a different world but same in away." I gave him a look and he puts his hands up in surrender. "Right to the point, you're in Twilight."

My widened. "You mean...as in the book and the movies?"

"Don't know which one but I but either way yes." he nods.

"Impossible... Just who the hell are you?" I glared.

"The name's Daniel, I'm your Guardian."

"Guardian? Why do I need one?" I tilt my head a bit while I cross my arms.

"Its a Guardians job to help the Chosens and keep them alive until their time's up." he said. "Guardians are humans born but with special abilities, they are born every 100 years. The Chosen, they are born every 100 years and are human with no special abilities, well its rare for Chosens to have abilities. They're Chosen for a reason, what reason is that I don't know only the Lady knows and you won't find out until it happens."

"Ok I think." I said a bit confused.

"I should tell you that you're in Phoenix, Arizona and you and Bella are leaving to go to Forks in the morning."

"WHAT?!" I yelled but quickly look at the door.

"Time is frozen until you fall to sleep. So no worries." Daniel tells me.

"Al-alright...So just who am I to the people." I asked turning my gaze to him.

"Your Bella's older sister, Renee and Charlie are your parents, Phil is your step-father. You always go to Forks for the whole summer unlike Bella who stay for two weeks and you also go to La Push, there you made friends with Emily, Sam and Jacob who by the way you use to babysit."

"Wow... I have friends here..." I said shocked.

"Of course you do. They take you as you are and you warm up to them." Daniel grins and I just nodded. "I'll explain more of your life as you go on like your past and other stuff that I can't be bother to tell you right now. But at least you know a bit of who you are."

"Ok. What are you going to do?"

"I'll be around, appearing whenever and when needed, your cell has my number and I have yours. Oh and drink this." he said pulling out a little bottle of blue-ish green liquid out of his pocket.

"Why?" I looked at it suspiciously.

"Cause it will help your blood for someone to be near you and so Edward can't read your mind that's all I know and that is all the Lady told me." his aura seems to speak the truth... but still.

I walked over to Daniel and take the bottle and at it.

_What's the worse it can do to me, kill me? I've already been there._ I opened it drank the whole thing. And it taste horrible something I never want to taste it ever again.

"So gross." I gagged a bit, shoving the bottle to Daniel whose greatly amused by it.

"It will go away." was all he said and I shook my head at him.

"So who is this Lady you speak of?" I asked hoping it would take my mind of the taste.

"She's Lady Fate. She deals with well...this stuff and what needs to happen and the cause of why you're here. And that brings me to another thing, you have knowledge of this world right?"

"Yes I read the books and watched the movies." I paused for a second. "And I also read a couple profiles of the characters... I got bored alright so shut up."

"You cannot tell anyone about the events that takes place in the future it has to happen. You can change somethings but not the main events and you can't telling Bella about vampires and werewolves, she has to find out herself. If you tell anyone it will cause a paradox, alright?" he tells me in all seriousness.

"Yes. If I'm unsure I'll ask you first before doing anything." I nodded, don't want a paradox to happen.

"Good." Daniel opens up the window and climbs out. "Oh and before I forget." he turns his head to me

"What is it?"

"Things aren't always as they appear to be." he smirks.

"What are you talking about?" I question.

"You'll see." he winks at me and jumps down from the second floor window to the ground and walks away unharmed.

"Interesting...Guess I'm going to find out what that means later." I said to myself as I left the window open and went to bed. I glanced at the clock and see that its 2:45am.

_"Time is frozen until you fall to sleep. So no worries."_ Remembering what he said I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

**Next day**

**Knock, Knock.**

I woke up but I said nothing hoping that whoever behind the door will go away and let me sleep some more. But sadly it wasn't meant to be since the person opened the door at came over to me.

"Violet get up and get dress we're leaving soon." said a female voice. I open my eyes to see a long, dark straight brown hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" I mumble out as I sat up.

"Oh come on. There's no time for games, sis." she said rolling her eyes.

Then last night events came back to me, my death, Daniel, the Guardian and the Chosen, being in Twilight, everything. The girl in front of me is Bella whose 17 my younger sister.

"Alright I'm up happy." I said and she nods.

"Food's on the table." and she walks away.

I sighed and push the covers off me and walk over to the dresser, grabbed a black and white striped shirt and a pair of jeans and got dressed. I brushed my hair and grabbed my black shoulder bag that was sitting by the door and left.

Once I got to the kitchen Bella is nowhere in there. _Where is that girl?_ I wondered as I sit at the table with a plate of bacon and eggs that is on the table as Bella said it would be and started to eat.

_So this is my life now I'm really am in Twilight... Well I know what awaits Bella there but what about me. I mean this whole thing only involves Bella, the Cullens, other vampires, Jacob and the wolf pact later on. So where does that lead me, I don't think there is anything I can do, I can't picture me involve with them there's no reason for me to be._ I shook my head and ate the last bits of eggs._ No, no it doesn't matter that I'm here, the events will play out the same no matter what. I'll just go on with my life pretending that vampires don't exist and possibly werewolves if I don't already know about them. But either way I'm not to get involved no matter what happens, I will have to ignore everything involving the Cullens._ I got up walking over to the sink and wash my plate and putting it in the strainer before I went to the fridge for a drink.

After that I grab my bag placing it over my shoulder and walked out to the living room. And I notice that the front door is open so I walk over to the door and find Bella at the curb so I walked over to her side and saw a potted cactus.

"Are you taking it with us?" I asked seeing her aura dark blue._ Is she scared?_

"I'm thinking on it." she said looking at me.

"Do you think it will make it to Folks on the plane?" I look at the plant. Bella opens her mouth to say something when.

"Bye, Bella and Violet!" we looked over across the street to see three tanned, blonde girls hopping in a convertible, waving to us. "Good luck at your new school!"

_Bullshit. They don't give a damn._ I glared at them while Bella waves back as she steps off the curb.

"Have a good-" Bella trips and I grab her arm steading her but when we look up the blondes are gone. "...life."

"Forget them you'll make new friends at Folks." I sighed and she nodded.

"It won't work again, girls." we turned around to see a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes coming towards us only to have her shove a cell phone in my hands.

_Must be Renee._ I thought as I looked at the phone. "I see what you did, you put it on hold."

"I did?"

"Yes look. You also called Mexico." Bella jokes and I smirked a bit causing Renee to playfully push us.

"I'll figure it out later." Renee said as I handed her the cell. "You gotta be able to reach Phil and I on the road. God I love saying that, on the road."

"Hm, yes romantic." I said not caring just wanting to get out of this desert and the heat.

Then a male walks out of the house with a baseball cap on carrying Bella's or mine suitcases with no problem... he's Phil.

"Yeah if you call crappy motels, backwater towns and ballpark hotdogs romantic." Phil said putting his baseball cap on Renee's head and kissed her before going to the station wagon to load the luggage.

"Alright now girls, if you change your mind, I will race back here from wherever we are." Renee said as she hooks arm through Bella's and mine but with pained expression that clearly says that she didn't want to.

"We won't change our minds, mom." Bella said.

"I know Violet likes it there but you always hated Forks so you might change your mind."

"It's not about Forks, it's about dad. I mean I only see him two weeks a year, we barely know each other." Bella said but Renee is still worried. "I want to go. I'll be fine I have Vi with me."

Renee hugs us and I tense up not use to close contact with a parent or with anyone unless it was Amy or Lori.

_Its been a long time since I've been hugged by a parent or even cared about by one...Its feels weird too uncomfortable._ I pulled away thankfully so did Bella so Renee didn't notice about my oddness.

"Don't worry I'll look out for her." I said giving Renee a small smile.

"I know you will. You're always protective of your sister." she smile fondly at me.

_Well that's true, I beat the living daylights out of shitheads who either hurt or make Amy cry so this isn't a surprise that do the same for Bella._ And with that Bella and I climbed in the back seat of the car.

**At Forks airport**

We got off the plane and headed over to the luggage area to claim our luggages as we did so Bella and I put our music away. In my bag there's two items that surprised me, the first is my IPod its from my old world meaning that the music that I listen to is all on here, and the second is that I also found a pocket notebook that has a note in it with aura meanings.

_Flashback_

_We got to our seats on the plane which is right next to each other and I got the window seat. Bella takes her IPod and book out of her bag and I opened my bag to see a IPod, taking it out that's when I notice a little black pocket notebook._

_I placed the IPod back in the bag so I don't lose it and took the notebook out and opened it to see if there's anything in it and there is._

_**Violet, I thought you might want your Ipod so I took it from the our world. Be sure not to let anyone listen to the music or you'll have a hell of a time trying to explain why you have music that doesn't exist until years later. Now in this notebook has color meanings it will help you understand the person's aura. Oh and I forgot to tell you that you are a return grad, you wanted to go back for another year.**_

_**Well that's it for now see you later. **_

_**Daniel**_

_I glared at the book cursing Daniel for the school. I closed the book and glanced at Bella. _Nope she's in her own little world good she didn't read it_. I put the notebook back in the bag and took my IPod back out turning it on and put the ear buds in my ears pissed that the fact that I have to go to school again when I can barely stand it._

Well there's nothing I can do about it and I'll read the meanings when I'm alone._ I sighed as I gazed out at the window._

_End flashback_

"Is that everything?" I asked as she grabbed her last luggage.

"Yes, you?"

I glanced at my luggages that are beside me. _I only brought three with me. _

"Yes lets go and find...dad." I hesitate for a second finding it weird to say it. But lucky for me Bella didn't seem to notice it and started to walk with me beside her.

"Bella! Violet!" someone called out to us and we looked to our right and saw a male dressed in a police uniform looking at us. _That must be Charlie. _We walked over to him.

"Hey...good you see girls." Charlie awkwardly said.

"Hey...dad." Bella said nervously not looking at him in the eye.

_This will take awhile to get use to._ I sighed seeing their auras are red._ I really need to read the meanings._ "Its been awhile."

"Yeah...so lets go." he said taking some of the luggages for us and headed to the doors to the car.

"Oh god no." I muttered looking at the police car that is being loaded in to the trunk by Charlie.

"You're kidding..." was all Bella said as she looked at the cruiser in horror. I took Bella's and my luggage and walked to Charlie so he could put them in.

I walk to Bella and she looks at me knowing that one of us is going to have to ride in the back.

"You take the front seat, I can deal with the back only if you let me out." I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"Deal." she quickly said eager to get in the front.

I sighed and climbed in the back. Its not the first time that I've been in a police cruiser so it didn't bother me much. Charlie closed the trunk at walk to the driver seat and drove off to Charlie's home that is now Bella's and I too.

"Your hair has gotten longer." Charlie said glancing at us.

"I have cut it since the last time I saw you." Bella said uncomfortable.

"I like having my hair long." I said looking out the window watching the trees pass as we go by them.

"Well it grew out." he said. Bella nods and I said nothing. "So how's your mother?"

"Doing good." I said as I watched a sign that reads:

THE CITY OF FORKS WELCOMES YOU- POP. 3246

_3248 now._ I thought letting a small smile appear on my face and closed my eyes.

"Here we are." Charlie said. I open my eyes seeing we pulled up to an old-story house with a woodshed full of firewood and a garage.

Bella climbs out and opens my door and I walked over to the trunk and grab my luggages while Charlie and Bella grabs the others then to the house.

The house is not interest besides the Flat screen TV but its comfortable. There's lots of fishing stuff, photos of Charlie and Billy fishing together, handmade cards to Charlie from Bella and I and photos of Bella and I. One of them was Bella in a tutu sitting stubbornly on the ground at the age of...7 I think. Bella cringes a bit and I snickered at her which she elbows me and point the one next to the picture and to my horror there's a picture of me in some princess costume at the age of 8.

"Good lord." I muttered looking away in embarrassment while Bella gives me a small grin, happy to get back at me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I placed Grandpa's old desk in your room, Bella. And I cleared some shelves in the bathroom for you two." Charlie said.

"Right, only one bathroom." Bella grimaced.

"Thanks." I said and I headed to the stairs with my luggages and find my room.

It didn't take long to guess which room is whose since there's a sign on the door that said my name on it so I opened it and stepped in to my room. There's a bed with dark blue sheets and comforter, a side table by the bed, a bookcase that has a few books in it, a dresser, a closet and a desk beside the window. So I walked over to the bed placing the luggages and my shoulder bag there.

"Hey kiddo, you like your room still?" Charlie asked from the door.

"Yeah I do." I said awkwardly and looked at him.

"That's good...your sister's room beside yours. So I'll just be down stairs and leave you girls to unpack."

"Thanks." he nods and leaves to let my unpack.

After awhile I placed my stuff to where I want them to be like my clothes are in the dresser and the closet, my laptop on the desk along with my notebooks, pens, pencils, etc. and books in the bookcase. I also had put my some things in the bathroom.

I walk out the door closing it behind me and went to Bella's room and I found her sitting on the edge of her bed tears threatening to fall and her aura brown, and dark blue. I sat down beside Bella and cautiously place a hand on her shoulder, she looks at me for a second before wrapping her arms around my waist and her head on my shoulder. I tense a bit but relaxed and patted her back.

"It's going to be alright Bella." I said a bit uncomfortable and she just nods.

HONK

We pull back and I got up with Bella who ran across the hall to the window while I headed down stairs knowing that Billy and Jacob are coming down the road in a faded red truck that's for Bella. Bella caught up to me as I exit the front door to see Charlie greeting Jacob and Billy whose being helped into the wheelchair.

"Bella, Violet, you remember Billy Black." Charlie said standing beside Billy.

"Of course I do." I lied.

"Glad you two are finally here. Charlie hasn't stop talking about it since you told him you were coming."

"Keep exaggerating and I'll wheel you down the hill." Charlie joked.

"Right after I ram you in the ankles." Billy jokes back taking a few rolls at Charlie, who dodges and Jacob and I shake our heads at them.

"I'm Jacob." he said shyly as he walks up to us. "You and I made mud pies together when we were little kids."

"I remember you after all I use to babysit you and go to La Push." I lied again looking at Jacob who smiled.

"I think... I remember." Bella replies than looks at the dads. "Are they always like this?"

"It gets worse with old age." Jacob said as Charlie comes over and pats the hood of the truck.

"So what do you think of your homecoming gift girls?"

"That's for us?" Bella asked surprised.

"Well more like for you Bella since I can't drive. So you are stuck driving me to school." I said and she nods.

"I just brought it off Billy, here." Charlie said.

"And I rebuilt the engine." Jacob told us handed the keys to Bella.

"I love it thanks." she smiles running to the truck and getting in the driver side.

"Alright you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift-" Bella cuts Jacob off.

"Maybe we can give you a ride to school."

"Sorry, I go to school on the reservation." Jacob said sadly.

"Oh that too bad. It would've been awesome to know another person."

"Well at least I'll be go to school with you." I said and she smiled at me relieved that she won't be alone.

After awhile Charlie took Billy and Jacob home leaving Bella and I home, Bella in her room and I in mine. I put my pajamas and took the time to gather whatever I need for school and put them in my shoulder bag. I grabbed the notebook that as the explanation of color aura and start reading it knowing that I'll be seeing a lot of them all day at school.

_Why must I have to go to hell again._ I sighed climbing in bed and opening the notebook._ Its going to be allllllong year._

* * *

**I wonder what kind of day Violet will have...Heehee. Anyways I try to explain the reason why she's in Twilight but it was difficult so I'm sorry if its not good. I will also explain the color auras in the next chapter that will be appearing so don't worry about not understand it.**

**Please review it will help me make more chapters faster but please be nice about it no flames.**

**Thanks **


End file.
